BLEACH: My Dear Sweets With Our Fire And Ice:Vol1
by ElementalDrake
Summary: ALOT OF YAOI! Ichigo And Toshiro Live together, they go to school together and they have become good freinds, then close freinds,and now they burn with sensations to be with one another,and dealing with their groups idioticy. IxT may include a lil TxM
1. The Star!: Fire And Ice! ReEdited

**BLEACH: My Dear Sweets Of Our Fire With Ice: Vol.1**

_Chapter 1: Fire and Ice_

I do not own Bleach! But I do make my own series versions in my head all the time. So this is my series from the beginning. Toshiro has to stay with Ichigo due to Yamamoto's orders, they become good friends, they become closer friends, maybe now more inseparable.

Beautiful aqua eyes slowly opened, a chocolate gaze met them, staring down, having him finally notice after what it seemed like forever. "GAH! What the fuck are you doing Ichigo?!" Toshiro pushed himself back towards the wall, seeing him just stare, processing the information slowly. "Oh...sorry Toshiro-kun, I was waking you up for school because obviously your alarm didn't wake you up" Toshiro's face flushed an almost invisible pink upon his light flesh. "C'mon! hurry up and get ready before we become late again" Ichigo ran downstairs, obviously slow, he finally got up and got dressed after a minute of staring at the door.

_'Why do I have this weird feeling someone is going to-aw shit-'_Toshiro almost fell head first into the school ground, balancing himself out, he turned to see his and Ichigo's closest friend since…a long time! "Hey boys missed me!" "Not the least Yakima, but for sympathy maybe a little" Toshiro wiggled his nose. She was half taller than Toshiro, with shoulder length hair of a beautiful blonde, with gorgeous hazel eyes that complimented her perfect physique. Ichigo stared at the two, with not a scowl, but a frown.

_If only…I could tear this unsheathed heart of mine, it's just not right…just not right._

"Ichigo-chaaan!" he came to, seeing Yakima in his face with worry. "Boy, you two have been acting so strange lately, well, more than usual! Ha-ha! "Ah stop it Yakima!" they both blurt out at once, as the red sneaked up on their faces they continued their way into class, leaving Yakima behind trying to follow.

It came lunch time; Ichigo got his lunch out of his locker, meeting Toshiro at the door entrance to meet their group outside on their group spot. They sat next to each other as Yakima sat on Ichigo's left side (if they were facing us view.) Joined them was Orihime the red-ish haired girl, Mazon the maroon-colored haired boy with dark brown eyes, and Yanzo with light black hair and beautiful ocean eyes. "So, how's my little Toshi-Chan doing?" Mazon without warning held him to his chest, rubbing his hair with one hand. Ichigo winced. "Mazon…." "Awww, you know I love you" Mazon placed him back sticking a playful tongue with V fingers up. "Ichigo, um…want some of my food? As usual you know I never eat a lot" Toshiro faced him, with a kind smile that took Ichigo a while before answering, "Sure Toshiro-Kun…" he grabbed two rice balls as he placed it upon his meals.

_It's Your Kindness That Kills Me…_

"Oh, IchigoI heard Ms. Yakamisha wants to talk to you, the math teacher?" Ichigo groaned, if there's a subject to hate most, if possible, it's defiantly math, Ms. Always looked at him so weirdly, a weird way which made him stern in his seat. "Well, like hell ima see that bitch" he started to stuff up his face with food, not wanting to think about anything but him and his friends laughing and joking.

Ichigo walked with Toshiro in silent, which bothered him a lot. "Ok Ichigo, what's up" he looked up at him annoyed, Ichigo only gave him a glance, not wanting to reply. "Just…Let's go home" "But were just-"without second words Ichigo dragged him till he was willing to follow him back at _their_ place. When they arrived, Ichigo sat on the couch, staring at the floor with much pain in his eyes, Toshiro cared so much for Ichigo, and they spent so much time together he basically…grew on him. "Ichigo…I'm here to help you" all he could do was sit next to him in silence, till he was ready to talk. "I keep feeling this heartache…these emotions won't stop haunting me, and school is cramming into my hours as well…" Ichigo leaned his forehead into his hand that balanced unto his knee. Toshiro bit his lip, he wanted to do it…

_It Hurts So Much Inside To See You Like This…_

Toshiro came back to his senses as he heard a weeping Ichigo. "I-I can't breathe much these days Toshiro, my death could be near because I-I feel dizzy, and so suffocated…" Ichigo's tears came visible to Toshiro's eyes; he didn't know what to do really. "Aw c'mon Ichigo! You can do it be a fucken man" he winced and bit his lip at his words, slowly turning to see his reaction, he stopped crying, but only to see his face rise to meet his. Ichigo's eyes were filled with pain, suffering, sorrow, hurt, agony, and anger, Toshiro never seen such beautiful eyes be tainted with so many emotions at once, he immediately embraced him tightly. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, he knew Toshiro can say the wrong things at times, but of all things for him to do, with mixing emotions, tears only streamed down.

_No…Stop…Don't Embrace Me No More, Of All Things To Do To Me, You Embrace Me, The One Thing I Longed After All This Time, Your Touch…_

Toshiro held him tightly, he wanted to stay like that forever, but before he would regret it, Ichigo was released. "I-Ichigo I'm so sorry I'm just-"a jolt passed through him, eyes widened in shock, as he saw Ichigo's soft delicious lips touch his._ 'No! I-I'm straight! I'm not gay, but maybe…I…because of you...'_

_Because Of You, How You Grew On Me, My Horrid Life Has Changed, Only For Me to Become this, To Like You, To Become Bi…_

Ichigo's lips trembled, feeling he was hurt, getting the wrong impression, he wanted. Before he pulled away, Toshiro held him in place, deepening the kiss till they both went into kiss bliss, even for awhile.

That's Chapter 1! Sorry I took out Ichigo's main group, but this is my own little fantasy world and I wanted it to be this way. To fill you in, Ichigo and Toshiro's group, they are all BI. Yep all Bi! The girl Yakima is mostly into girls and you will see a lot of hurt/comfort, ROMANCE/HUMOR. The only hurt will be accidents of mishaps, I HATE writing about cheating or break-ups, or even reading it, so the soft ppl like me can enjoy this! Hope you like!


	2. Dear Ye Oh Dear Ye

**_BLEACH:_** **_My Dear Sweets With Our Fire And Ice: Vol1_**

_Chapter 2: Dear Ye Oh Dear Ye With My Vulnerable Pleases_

Ichigo's tongue intertwined with Toshiro's, feeling his soft lips rub against his own, Ichigo licked his lips, begging for entrance. With mercy, Toshiro slowly parted, having his tongue be invaded by Strawberries'. Not losing his composure, he gripped onto Ichigo's shirt, blushing a soft pink as the taller man explored his wet cavern thoroughly. He slowly felt himself losing to Ichigo; he gripped his shirt tightly, unwillingly pulling him away.

Feeling his lips part Toshiro's, he felt as though he was being poked by a needle in the same place repeatedly. He bit his lip, knowing he's invaded Toshiro, he knew he had murals, laws, especially of himself. He knew when he crossed Toshiro's boundaries; he knew when enough was enough, without hesitation he lifted himself from the couch not looking back at the small boy. "I'm going to take a shower, see you later Hitsugaya" as he walked away, not looking back at his pained eyes, he sat there, waiting till the water started.

_I Have Boundaries; You Cannot Proceed, I Have Murals; I Cannot Defeat…Why Is It when I'm With You, My Mind Starts To Go Insane, Maybe It Is You, You've Swept Me away..._

Toshiro's eyes welled up, but not a single tear shed, he knew the punishment of being loved, he didn't want to go through that again. He clasped his hands to his head, wanting no less than Ichigo, but one thing he couldn't change, no matter how tough and mature he acted like; He was still a little kid, afraid of feeling pain.

_FLASHBACK_

_Toshiro walked down the streets of the living, grunting of how he had to be on duty so early, he couldn't wait to be with Momo again. "Dammit all…this gigai is so not doing me well" Toshiro stretched his limbs out before a ring came from his phone. "Hello?" "Shiro-Chaaan! I was so worried! Well, I knew you were coming back but um, when!" Toshiro chuckled at Momo's excited cheery voice, "I'll be back in...An hour or two, I promise to eat with you when I get back""Yay! I love you Shiro-Chan!""Hehe, love you too Momo" He hung up the phone with much happiness inside. He roamed the area till he reached downtown; no one was really there, except animals as dogs and cats, with crow's mawking at him. He felt hazy, dizzy and nauseous, his breaths shortened as his eyes were set on two hollows, laughing straight at him. He stared at them. "What the fuck is there problem…" he thought to himself, feeling a slight pain, he looked down to see his shirt, and around his stomach area was crying beautiful red tears to the floor. His panting quickened, short deep breaths before he looked up, only seeing bright lights before he blacked out. He awoke, seeing the captain with long black braided hair treating him. "H-Hitsugaya-Taichou!" her eyes widened in shock, making a puzzled face on his face. "I'm ok now, so-"she walked up closer to him, with saddened eyes. "Hitsugaya-Taichou…You have been in a comma for a year now. His eyes widened in shock, not believing what he's hearing, but noticed he did seem a bit taller than usual. "M-Momo?" his voiced shaked, never leaving her gaze", "She…She's with Izuru Kira sir…she hasn't seen you since the 7__th__ month of the 12__th__ day…" He bit his lip, holding back tears that wanted to spill out so badly, but only letting out a small painful whimper._

"Toshiroooo? Hello calling all midgets" Toshiro's eyes quickly turned to the wet Ichigo, waving his hand in front of him with worry. "Toshiro, I hope you're feeling ok" "The, of course Baka, just been thinking…I'll go in next" he finally got up from the couch, pausing to Ichigo's side for a second, leaving him with a small smile at his soft words._See ya later Ichigo-Kun_

_The Day You Came To Me with Plea; soft Aqua's Meeting My Delight…It Was Only You Who Made Me Feel This Way Inside…Yet we Live In Different Worlds As I Plea For The Future, And you Cry And Greif Of Your Past…Dear Ye Oh Dear Ye Indeed_

Toshiro leaned against the tub wall, letting the cool water washes away all his pain and grief that lingered about. He slowly cleansed himself, washing every part of his body, rubbing slowly as Momo use to touch him. Every spot she touched, in every gentle way, his lips trembled as his hand moved in his old beloved's way. Before he stepped out of the shower, he paused, the water turning warmer, warm as Momo would be when her body touched his. He collapsed in the tub, his hands hiding his face as for the first time, his childlike nature came out; He began to cry.

Ichigo herd a thud in the bathroom, worried for the little boy, he approached the door but before he could knock, he heard the sorrowful soft cries that blended in with the shower noises. His heart aided for him, but stayed from for him, he sat on the couch, in silent.

_I Wish I Could Hold You Tight; Taking all The Blows For You, Hearing You Finally show Weakness, Makes Me Die Too…_

Well Chapter 2! I wanted to explain how Toshiro's feelings held him back from love, and to tell how he felt for it too, they love each other but not yet folks! Let the wounded slowly cry for awhile, then let the scars heal in time. Hope you enjoyed and look forward to another update pretty damn soon!!!

Yours Truly~ Queen Star Originals


	3. Special Angel Sent To Me For A Reason

**Bleach: My Dear Sweets With Our Fire And Ice: Vol.1**

_Chapter 3: Special Angel Sent To Me For A Reason_

A month passes by; it was finally Augusts 1st of the autumn beauty. "Damn…gunna have to rake for about a month for two, Dammit" The grumpy boy's arm flung upon his head ruffling his own hair in annoyance. Ichigo softly chuckled before he replied with a sarcastic voice, "Well maybe you should hire a maid, we don't want your back breaking before the snow hitting in" at that moment a grumpy-mad Shorty was attacking him as Ichigo held his arm out on his forehead arm length. "Shooorty! Can't reach me" he teased as Toshiro kept trying to get closer but the hand holding him back at that distance. "Scared of my mighty power Kurosaki!" he pouted, making Ichigo instantly smile, he couldn't help but too, he was a prince in the winter.

_The Passing Months Went By Fast My Friend, My Heart Cannot Help But Set Upon You, The Frozen Prince Of Beauty…Is It I, Who Has Committed The Sin To Fall Beloved To You? Maybe So, Maybe So…._

Ever since that incident, things were only a tad weird between them, but it was mostly normal with Ichigo's usual teasing and playful behavior, while Toshiro was his mean grumpy and pouty state. No matter what, Toshiro will act his age around Ichigo, the little 13-year old with the brains of Einstein or better(psh, better than Kisuke that for sure lo) He just found himself posing, or acting kiddy around him without knowing sometimes. Ichigo felt the need to be protective, especially since the kiss he hardly pulled off, he gets weird feelings from the boy, but knowing how brute and how "Mature" he is, Ichigo can only throw that idea aside. "The…like hell…" he thought to himself.

Toshiro laid in his bed, his eyes set upon gazing at the blank wall that hovered above him. Thinking of everything at once, and so soothed by the sweet nothings his room would always whisper to him.** "**_Why do I always feel so…weird? I am the fricken prodigy! I'm not supposed to be with these thoughts!"_he smacked his face of punishment with his own pillow, leaving it lay on his face as he inhaled his own aroma. "_Mmmmm, Strawberries…"_ He shot up from the bed, thinking of how ironic that is, of all things to use, it has to be him, Ichigo.

_I've Been With You So Long, Hand To Hand And Trust With Trust, I've Been Loving You, Denying You; All This time, Without Me Even Knowing, You Have Always Been On My Mind…_

"Holy fucken Jesus! Fuck fucks FUCK!" Ichigo yelled in agony, gripping his wrist tightly to the burning hand connected to it. He twitched and whined, just staring at his burning flesh._ This pain…It hurts so much, this, this right here I want it to never end…this is the pain that suffers in my heart as well, and I deserve this, yes…_

Ichigo's face soon became blank as a clear board, the pain burning with sensations, Ichigo only smiled in his mind, closing his eyes slowly, not moving an inch. "Oh My God!! Ichigo!" His eyes flung open, setting them on the Aqua that met his, filled with worry and freight as he watched him gather items from the aid kit. "What the hell you think you're doing just standing there! God I knew I heard a scream, lucky for you I came" Ichigo bit his bottom lips hard, swallowing everything Toshiro said in his harsh tone. "I'm sorry…" he closed his eyes lightly, just in case if Toshiro looked at him he wouldn't see the mess he was through him. "Hey Ichigo…" his eyes slowly came apart at the sudden soft tone, "what?" he stared, "Am I really that cold?" Ichigo's eyes widened, staring at the boy who just stared at him with innocent, glazed spacey eyes. "Everyone has different thoughts" He couldn't tell him at all.

They ate dinner in silence, Ichigo was in much pain of course, the hand he uses to eat was his badly burned hand, and he winced in pain to himself, at the same time cursed. After dinner Ichigo cleaned the dishes (talented, he's doing it with one hand!) Toshiro stared from the doorway behind him, thinking of the poor Strawberry. His eyes focused after he heard the water stop, Ichigo was staring at him a little shocked, but his face slowly turned to that scowl he use to have. "Going to bed, see you in the mourning" Toshiro bit his lip in pain, just seeing how easy Strawberry left without a second look back, or hesitation.

_My Whole Life I've Been Depended On; I, The One Who Stands Proud and Tall With My Pride. Never Once Have I Felt I Was A Failure till Now, Till The Day I Met you, Cared For You, Been with You, Grown From You…I Knew I Was Cold And Harsh, I Need My Wall To Protect The Fragile Heart, It Is You who Is Breaking them All Down While Not Even Trying At all…_

He sat on the couch, alone in the dark, glowing aqua eyes staring at the dark rug with a frown he would show to no one._ 'What's that noise…sounds familiar…Oh!' _**Toshiro** dug into his pants to pull out his cell, "Hello-""Hey Toshiro-Chaaaan! Just saying hi and wondering what you two are up too!" Toshiro's eyebrow twitched,** '**_Ok! Just hang up now on Yakima before she bitches and moaned and maybe get horny on the phone again…hang up for my life before I kill myself!'_"Dammit Toshiro! Your thinking about hanging up on me or your thinking of something means…maybe both!" Toshiro was amazed that she knew this crap already. "Ah…Ichigo went to bed…it's just me who's up" "omg still?" "Yep…" "Sorry buddy! I was planning on being with ya but it seems like someone smoking just walked into my apartment! ~" Toshiro twitched, hearing a second girl in the background, them both flirting and what seems like…making out noises before the line went down. Toshiro took two minutes before realizing, "God she's so fucken insane…" he chuckled to himself lightly before his body fell into the arms of the couch, and drifted off to sleep.

_I__Dreamt Of You, Kissing My Lips So Tenderly In yours, sharing Complete Bliss Like That Day Days Before… Is It Sin? I Love the Unlovable, I Love the Thing Called Ice, the Sweet Ice That Freezes Me In Place, Oh how Blissful…I Love To Be Frozen By Your Presence…Only I Can Be, Only Me…_

Ichigo stretched in his bed, cradling himself in his own comfort.** "**_Why? Stop teasing my feelings and haunting my every thought! You drive me insane"_He held in his tears, clenching his jaws together tightly, never wanting to go through this pain Toshiro was putting him in. "I love you…and I hate myself for it" he softly placed those words upon himself before a single tear sneaked on his cheek.

_Haunting My Every Thought, Haunting My every Memory, I Want To Be Freed From This Cage, Everything I've Been Through…This Feeling, Being Prisoner By Your Apathetic Feelings Of Mercilessness, I Love You…I Hate You For That Fact…_

With every breath Ichigo takes his pace quickens, his eyes wallow up in tears that refuse to fall. "I refuse to give you the delight of my pain…I hate you so much…release me..." Ichigo's voice cracked, became hoarse as he slowly curled up in a ball, and wept silently to himself.

Toshiro knocked on Ichigo's door, no answer…he knocked again, no answer. "God Dammit Ichigo" he opened his door slowly, looking around his big room to see something curled up. "Ichigo?" he slowly approached him, curled up in a ball, with dried tear stains that showed lightness to his beautiful tan. Toshiro didn't move, he didn't want to, he knew Ichigo was a strong person but soft when it came to people close to him. He leaned in close, till his warm breath slowly bellowed into Ichigo's ear. "If I could have the courage to tell you…I'm sorry, Ichigo I'm sorry for pain…I-I'm…I….L…Sorry..." Toshiro closed his eyes tightly, he was asleep yet he still can't say it!** '**_Dammit I piss myself off sometimes!' _He got up slowly and left the sleeping Strawberry to rest, yet once the door closed, Ichigo's solemn face smiled finally… "Thank you, Toshiro, Thank you so much…"

_Being So Close To You, To Be The few to Make you Smile Or Happy, I'm so Happy, I Know My Love For You Will Never Reach Your Soul…But Being In Your Presence, Isn't That Even Enough? I Should Count My Blessings, I Love you My Dear Ice Prince, Forever More My Angel Of Reasoning…_

Yay done, stay tuned! Don't worry about…5 chapters before Vol2, that's where their love really begins, and many trials that wait!


	4. With Or Without You

My Dear Sweets With Our Fire And Ice: Vol.1

_Chapter 4: With Or Without You, That's The Question_

Toshiro stretched in his bed, blurry visions soon vaporizing as his eyes set on his clock. "9:30! Shit we'll be late!" Toshiro tripped but caught himself as he slammed himself into the shower quickly. Ichigo sat up yawning, as a secret smile perked upon his face soon leaving as the clock red 9:36. "Oh my fucken gawd!" he removed himself from the tangled sheets as he grabbed his clothing and ran into the shower.

Ichigo so caught up in the moment didn't realize Toshiro still was taking a shower slowly removed the fabric that hid his beloved muscular body underneath. As he walked up, sliding the door open, they gawked at one another…

"W-What the fuck you doing in here I'm still showering Ichigo!!" Toshiro tried hard to hide a blush as he hands moved down to cover his lower friend. "You always leave the water running for me so how's I suppose to know!" "Idiot I have a figure!" they shared mean snarls back and forth till they realize their 1st period teacher won't accept late people, especially from them. "Fine whatever just get in here and don't u dare touch me pervert" Toshiro looked away and shrieked lightly in pain as Ichigo swaged a blow on his head. "Teh…shut up your body is the worst I'd rather see Mazon's body. They both made a sick face at that imagery, but both refuse to look at one another as they cleansed their bodies quickly.

_When We Are Together In These Precious Small Moments…That's When My Heart Really Starts To Give Me Aches…_

They got out and dressed, quickly running to the door putting shoes on like animals as it was live or die to school. "Alright class tell me how the samurai's fought in the feudal era-"the door quickly slammed open as Ichigo stood there panting along with Toshiro. "W-We are here!" Ichigo looked up at the teacher, a small sweat drop came to vision when he saw her evil smirk come to play. "Ichigo…Toshiro…YOUR LATE!" She smiled while placing down a tardy for them in the book, "now go sit!" she pointed to the middle of the class as they both walked to their seats with their head down low**.**

Toshiro's eyes stared at the board, but his mind was somewhere else.** '**_Why do I feel this way now? Of all people why him? I loved Momo with all my heart, Am I scared of getting hurt again, by a girl...god I hate being a genius, now I'm going gay cause of it gees…' _He wiggled his nose placing a frown in his face. Ichigo's eyes wondered towards him, thinking he was deep in thought.** '**_Maybe…just maybe…I can-' _"Mr. Kurosaki can you please tell me howthe ninjas went to war with the samurai's" Ichigo's face turned to an Oh-fuck-I'm-screwed-wide-eyed look. "W-Well…." He stuttered, wanting to stick a tongue at that evil smiling face of hers. "I have no fucken clue" He gave a smile on his face with such a plain answer, some of the others were giggling and Oo-ing silently to one another. The teacher's eye twitched, giving a crooked smile, "Kurosaki…after class!!" she slammed a whip out of nowhere onto his desk scaring a lot of them. The bell rang just in time and everyone bolted out for their lives as Ichigo and the teacher where alone, standing still, only breathing was in the air.

"Ichigo, it's a pain keeping you kids in line, so much potential yet it's thrown all away by your grubby dumb hands" Ichigo put a weird face on. "And you don't help my class one big Kurosaki, not one bit, maybe you should be more like your friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo looked at the floor with anger, sorrow and shame.

_You're So Perfect On This World, The Angel That Needs Of No Shame, So Perfect In Every Way…Do You Think If I Were To Be Around You Even Longer…Could I Be Just Like You?_

Ichigo's feet felt heavy as he was walking out the school, leaving his eyes to the floor, not glancing up to who he was bumping into. "Ichigo?" those words softly spoken, caught his attention to meet Toshiro's eyes along with Yakima's. "We waited for you…are you ok?" Toshiro approached him wanting to lend a hand on a shoulder, but Ichigo simply brushed away. "I'm Fine"

_I lied…_

"I'm just a little pissed at the teacher for being a dumb bitch"

_I'm lying again… _

Ichigo finally looked up with a blank expression, passing by them without a second glance, leaving them to wonder and follow blindly at his path.

_I Don't Wish For Worry upon You, I don't Want To Be A Burden…Not Anymore, I Won't Be Weak And Stand Idly by As The World Passes Me By, While I'm Stuck In time, As My Dreadful Knight._

Sorry for short chapters pplz! It looks longer when typing but shorter when published. Anyway I keep short chapters so I can have ideas left over to use, don't give up on me yet! Love you All!!!


	5. Our Proclaim Hearts

Our Dear Sweets For Our Fire And Ice: Vol.1

_Chapter 5 Finale': Our Proclaim Hearts_

Well if it isn't the end of the first Volume, How boring it must be without love right? Wrong! Further in the story the characters shall mention parts of volume 1, so do your reading and look forward to hopefully! Long and wonderful chapters in the rest of my volumes, I hope you enjoy! Thanks to the readers who keep up with my story and all I REALLY appreciate/love you enjoy!!

The days pass, Ichigo and Toshiro get in awkward conversations, awkward moments. Ichigo walks out of his room into the media, opening his candy red Dell laptop to check the daily news on the school website. As his eyes glazed over at the bottom news page, at the 5 letters which made his heart beat quicken. "No school for 3 weeks…" Ichigo gulped those words down his throat, he skipped to the next line, his eyes bulging out wish a light shriek, "lovers and friendship co-op weekends" Ichigo nearly fainted. Toshiro came walking by, popping his head in after hearing some groaning, only seeing the Strawberry there looking unpleasant. He walked to see the screen clearly to what he saw, only to see what Ichigo was looking at.** '**_Damn it….'_Toshiro's eyebrow twitched.

They sat at the lunch table in silence, chocolate glazing over the aquas at they stared back.

"Soo…what do you wanna do for the weeks Toshiro?" Ichigo couldn't stand the silence as he penetrated it. "We can go out and look around if you're interested?" He gave him one of the most innocent looking child-like gazes that he has ever seen. "Sure, im up for anything you want to do" Ichigo's heart went cold fish, his stiffness disappeared at Toshiro's sudden warm smile. "Really? I'm so happy"

_Just This Once…I Want To Show You The Face I Want To Give You, If I Could Touch You As An Honorable Lover…Just This Once…_

Ichigo smiled "Let's watch a movie Toshiro" He saw the glisten in his eyes, before he knew it the small boy was gone. A few minutes later he approached the living room, watching Toshiro place a movie in the silver DVD player, and plop his famine body on the fluffy brown couch. "Hey you are coming Ichigo-Kun?" He shook his head with a smile "yea sorry" he sat right next to him, letting one eye search for something in his eyes, and saw joy, love and care in them.

They watched "Pirates of the carabean: dead man's chest" and Toshiro eyes the hole movie, only to take them away when Ichigo moved, even an inch. But Ichigo wanted to mess with his little friend; he wanted to toy with his age just a little bit.

_I Love Your Smooth Small Chest, Your Kissable Lips, Those Strong Child-Like Arms Of yours, Just For Today, Maybe…Can I Have Them? For Today?_

"Now it's my turn to choose Toshiro, it's once of my favorite in the series" He gleamed, but Toshiro knew there was a smirk behind there, wondering what kind of plan he had in his mind. Ichigo sat back down right next to Toshiro with his arm behind his neck on the couch after placing a movie in, with a gleaming smirk, "I hope you like this movie, it's my favorite category Tosh!" he was so giddy to himself with what Toshiro calls a stupid proud smile on his face. "Whatever, let's see what you got" he stared at the screen for a few minutes, with a raised eyebrow at the unusual man and scenery.

The movies were Killer movie classics such as Mike Myers, Jason, and Freddy's best horrors. Toshiro's eyes twitched; he squirmed eyeing the movie carefully. Ichigo took a glance at him, laughing on the inside how scared he was and how hopeless of power was through the movie. A girl suddenly screamed, making Toshiro jump and attach himself onto Ichigo, ignoring his body as he continued to watch, in the same position. Ichigo felt his face heat up, feeling the small boy's chest so hard against his arm he felt his heart beating.

After hours on hours of movies, Toshiro felt in the mood for reading a new book he recently found interesting. Only Ichigo knew about this "Book" of his, for it was about love, tragedy, and how hard the pure lovers fight to keep together and the difficult split. He promptly set himself down on the couch, snuggling deep in with his head laying on the armrest.

Ichigo felt bored, "one of those boring days…ughh..." He watched Toshiro read the book for abit, seeing his face expressions change from calm, to confused, flushed, and then sad. He heard of the book and the summary but never read it, hell he hate reading unless it was necessary. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, smiling softly at the small body lying still on the couch they both shared hours in.

_I Watch You Now My Love, So Beautiful You Lay, I Want To Feel You're Warmth, And Just Stay That Way…_

"Ichigo-Kun…wake up please…Ichigo" His eyes flickered open to see a cute skinny face with gorgeous aqua eyes staring down at him. "Eh?! What why are you in my room?" He stared at him, but Toshiro only let his head fall to the bottom-side. "I finally finished the book…I hated it…" Ichigo gawked at him "what's this book name and why do you hate it?" "It's name is 'Socrates In Love' and it's about a pure high school love blooming till they are deeply in love…then the girl get Leukemia and they struggle together but in the end she dies…" He swore he saw tears threatening to spill out. "I'm sorry Ichigo…it's just…M-Momo and I…well I don't really like stuff like that…" He flushed without warning, fiddling with his bottom shirt like a small child would when in trouble, but since it was Toshiro; he seemed more ashamed and embarrassed then anything. "Do you mind Ichigo?.." He stared at him, as if he never got an answer from the small one._ 'Wait wait wait a minute...Okay my mind must be tricking me because why the hell would he say that?! Oh my god what the hell? Ehh, I must play calm must play calm…Shit I got a boner!!!'_

"Ichigoooo! ~" Toshiro yelped with a embarrassed look on his face, but Ichigo thought it was the cutest thing ever. "Sorry, what am I suppose to mind?" Toshiro flicked his nose with a sigh. "I want to sleep with you tonight…please I promise it's just for tonight, I don't feel like being alone right now…

_Please…For Tonight won't You Let Me Stay?_

Ichigo smirked, barely noticeable, Oh really now? I don't know Toshiro…we are best friends and I don't want you to feel weird being with me in the same bed…close together…sleeping…" He trailed off with juicy thoughts but soon faded as Toshiro spoke up. "If we were best friends you would care about my feelings and shut the hell up while moving over"

_All I Want Is To Be Beside You…Let Me Stay? All I Want Is You And The Sound Of Our Hearts…This Is the Best Way I Could Ask You…_

Ichigo wore a goofy smile, "Toshiro of course! Your m best friend and if you feel insecure I'm here to help, come bud" He lifted the sheet open with light invitation as he slid underneath with precaution. "Ichigo?" "Hm?" "If you were with the one person you love, and you think it could last for like…ever, what would you think or how would you take illness to them?" Toshiro placed the sheet over his mouth as if he wanted not even the walls to hear is open conversation. "Well…I'd sure be damn happy to have em, and if they ever got sick or injured, really I'd blame it on myself or feel horrible about it, maybe even want to switch lives just to save theirs" Ichigo proudly played it on the table.

_Of Course I Love You My Small Friend…So Fragile But Strong, I Speak Of You Secretly When You Asked Such Things, Or Anyone, Because If It Was You Who Got Sick Or Injured, Maybe Even Killed…_

Strawberry stared deep into the aqua eyes that stared right back, silence filling the air and sweet nothings whispering in their ears. His eyes were sure to send the message of how deep his feelings could go, but Toshiro, as naïve and oblivious to how love is, never got the message back. "Thanks Ichigo…I don't want to keep you up all night" He curled up on side with Ichigo's eyes on his back, and a small fragment of his heart, hurt with a sting.

"Wake up Ichigo! The dumb sun came to see you!" he lavished the curtains open as the sun's rays marched into the strawberry's eyelids. "God dammit Toshiro…I want to sleep in today so let me alone" He groaned rolling over on his other side, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it come right out. "God you're so fucken lazy, hurry up and take a shower then get dressed, where going out" He placed his hand on one hip watching Ichigo sit up gawking at him strangely as if he was from another planet." Umm…ok?" Ichigo's heart beat ran fast, wondering what will happen while their out. Is he taking him out to eat? Does he secretly want a date? Does he know I'm Bi and he's taking advantage of it?! "I-Ichigo?" He scratched his head looking at Ichigo make different face expressions, probably thinking to himself again as usual. "Well I'll wait for you to get ready, come down when you're done" Toshiro merrily went down the stairs, leaving a freaked out, dumbfounded person in bed.

"So what are we going to do today Toshiro?" Ichigo looked down at the small boy who seemed to been in a deep thought. "What did you say? Sorry Ichigo" His big aqua eyes stared so innocently, yet sadly into the chocolate glaze. "Nothing, what are we doing?" he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets looking around annoyed at the gawking eyes staring at both their hair. "Dammit I hate coming over here, they never fucken stop!" He gave dangerous eyes to staring folks up ahead. Toshiro looked up at him, feeling bad for making him come out, his pale hand slowly grasped onto Ichigo's sleeve, pulling his gaze towards him. "I'm sorry…let's go" He softly led his sleeve with his body back, but he tumbled abit from the yank of the sleeve. "You wanted to come here so don't let me ruin it for you Toshiro" He placed a hand upon the small boys shoulder.

_The Big Protective Hands Of Yours…Touching My Shoulder, I Feel So Bare When I'm With You, I Love It._

His smirk appeared on that small face, making Ichigo suspicious. "What?" "Oh nothing Ichigo…Let's go get something to eat" Ichigo's head tilted lightly as the sleeve-pulling child as if he wasn't the boy Ichigo knew, but he always thought there had to be the child him somewhere in there. As they walked into WacDonald Toshiro picked the seats while Ichigo ordered.

"Man, this day doesn't get any weirder does it?" he sighs to himself while approaching a table with one long seat and Toshiro seating down inside already. "Well c'mon I'm hungry Ichigo-kun!" he pulled off a cute pout that Ichigo could never neglect. "ha-ha yea here it is" slowly placing himself next to him, the food found themselves to each other as they talked and laughed of how weird Renji and Byakuya have been. "Yea, Renji told me he has a crush on his captain, he's pretty shook up about it but I told him to just play his cards carefully and he will be fine" Toshiro straightened like a proud man. "Heh, I'm surprised his taking your advice, wonder why you of all people" Ichigo sarcastically placed a finger on his lips pretending to ponder. A anger mark pumped on Toshiro's forehead lightly, "Well you know what, I was with someone before so I would know these things" Toshiro's heart ached, biting his lips with much regret of spilling such bloody words, he quickly plunged down his burger, taking big bites every time to where he would barely close his mouth. Ichigo felt abit of sullenness in his heart, but quickly faded while watching little Toshiro bit down his burger.

After eating a lot of food, they sighed in much satisfaction, but their smiled faded as their eyes cautiously followed her…Yakima. "Heloooo my dear boys!~" Their faces went blank white, and luckily thinking the same thing,_ 'Awww SHIT!!!' _She approached with skips, and her usual big evil-ish smirk. "What brings you here Yakima?" Toshiro held back a fearful tone. "Well I just came cause I was stalking you two-""You where stalking us?!" "But now that I see you two are on a date I'll go back!~" Both men's face turned a soft reddish-pink, looking away from one another, but having to cover up something Toshiro needed to blurt out. "I just wanted to spend a day with a friend is that so bad!" he turned to his side, Yakima spied an eye at Ichigo, who seemed in the eyes, sad and disappointed. "Yea, we just wanted to hang out today" Ichigo stood up to let Toshiro out as well. "Ah…well, I'll see you two later, I want to talk to you about something Ichigo so bye for now!!" Yakima stole hugs to them and skipped to her merrily way.

The two walked home, noting but the muffles of the wind and the silence that haunted them both. Ichigo took a peek down at Toshiro; Eyes of emptiness and thought, limping a leg that was barely noticeable. "What's wrong with your leg?" Ichigo coughed lightly, trying not to sound suspicious. His head shot up at him, hesitating on how to tell him, "Well I just kind of sprained it, and I was too careless today" he rubbed his arm from behind his back, taking his gaze to the floor that seemed to be getting wet by the rain. Toshiro tried to move at a sudden tug, trying to keep his eyes on one place he held tight to what seemed to be a shoulder. "W-what are you doing Ichigo" His voice shakes, gripping the cloth inside his grip. "You're hurt, I'll carry you the way back and don't you dare argue with me"

_I Want To Do Whatever I Can to Help You, To See You Hurt, In Pain, I Shatter Myself Too, To Keep My Proclaim Heart From Breaking; I Want To Be Here For You…_

When they reached the house, entered the living room, Ichigo softly placed Toshiro onto the couch, running into the bathroom and coming back out with bandages for his foot. Toshiro felt his heart skip a beat, feeling that hand, that hand he longed to touch him in so many places, the hand that he felt so secure in._ 'What in the world am I saying?! God Dammit having the knowledge from all my ancestors sure is annoying when u have even all their knowledge about crap like this…but yet I love it, a lot…'_

Ichigo finished his wrapping, with a calm smile, and without freaking out if he put him through pain, because even heaven knows Toshiro would never admit when he's in pain. "There! You are now done" he slowly got up with calm smile. Toshiro felt abit heated, he started to place a hand on his forehead and the other pulling on his collar shirt. Ichigo tilted his head lightly, "you ok Toshiro?" he leaned in closer, hearing the hard low pants he was making.** '**_Shit! I think Yakima put something in my fucken drink…again without me looking….' _Toshiro leaned back, face painted with a lustful red, piercing the chocolate eyes that stared right back.

Ichigo leaned forward, lacing his hands on each side of the top couch, Toshiro's head lay between, gazing at him as if he was going to blurt out a secret of his. "I-Ichigo…" "What is it Toshiro? Are you ok?" With a fatal hand at his soft, not much pale cheek, Ichigo felt it was all over. Silence fell through the room, not even Toshiro's desperate gasps for air, which scared him all the more. "G-Gomen Toshiro-Kun" taking that sweet time to remember the soft skin his hands laid on, but slowly the feeling left when the skin lost touch.

_It Pisses Me Off You Know…I Can't Seem To Keep A Straight Calm Head Whenever I'm Around You Anymore, You..._

"Ichigo, I'm' captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya…I hate getting close to people for what you know Momo was the last to tear me down.." "Of course I know that Toshiro, don't be silly you know I hate to see you in pain…"

"So you love me is that it? Are you finally going to tell me straight forward or do we have to continue this child game of charades...?" Ichigo stood, eyes widened in the words Toshiro was speaking, how did he know? Was he careless? How could he possibly know something so deep he was so eager to try and hide for so long? "It's ok Ichigo…" Toshiro had a low voice to it, a calm soothing voice. "You have been so kind to me, in the beginning, just being in your presence just pissed me off, then somehow getting along with you and noticing it pissed me off even more…realizing a few weeks ago my feelings towards you…I felt as though I couldn't breathe when I'm around you, it's all because of your kindness…I might like you too…"

_Proclaim Hearts, You And I, How Long Have We Played? I Noticed How You've Acted, Since The Day You Let Me Stay, So Let Me Tag Along with You, I Hate These Kiddy Games, But I Want To Be With you…So Please…Let Me Stay._

Ichigo felt his heart going to burst, in embarrassment and in shock. How he tried to hide all of this, even convincing the others he had a secret crush on Orihime, which he thought he did, but only covered his true feelings for someone else…Toshiro. "The feelings I feel now, they feel like how I was with Momo, but more new and…different, the night I slept with you, was the final night I had to be bold with you and tell you this…" He leaned forward, placing a soft, deep kiss upon the soft lips of the Strawberry. Ichigo stood in shock, tasting the sweet Strawberry that somehow filled his taste-filling mouth made him arouse. Slowly their tongues entwined with one another, dancing in sweet blissful nights that surrounded them in every corner. They didn't think anymore, they were sick of thinking; all they wanted to do was act on their male instincts, to love and to hold dear with what you have now, and to continue the bliss in any way possible.

As their tongues danced, their hands moved with the rhythm, Toshiro felt his shaft heat up, getting tight in his pants, making him uncomfortable…Ichigo slowly made his move for the member, massaging his shoulder, arm, and leg on the way down. Toshiro had no experience what so ever, his love was innocent enough, and being at a human age of 13, young in soul R. and human, his body reacted normally, stiffening up. Ichigo's breath was a song to his ears, a sign of him being safe and secure with him, yet not secure enough for such adultery of such, moving too fast all at once, he suddenly felt Ichigo's hand right above it, startled, confused, fearful his child-like instincts naturally reacted. Ichigo felt Toshiro jolt back lightly, clenching his shirt tightly with his legs closed tight as if he was afraid, as if he was being violated. Ichigo slowly pulled away, till his presence no longer touched him.

_I Know I Love You, I Want To Try, Because No Matter How Hard I Try I Can't Keep Your Thoughts Out Of My Mind…Is It Hard To Not Want This? Even For Awhile? Is IT Selfish Of Me To Want This?..._

Toshiro felt as though Ichigo was hurt, feeling so he wanted to break down at the moment, nothing but tears fills the room. "It's alright Toshiro-Chan…" A gentle hand was placed upon the white mess of hair, softly ruffling with what Toshiro saw, a smile of kindness. "I'd hate to rush you, I shouldn't have tried for that I'm sorry, I know it must be hard, Gomen my love" That smile always caught the little boy's eyes, no matter how dark or sunny it was, Ichigo's smile always pulled through anything._ 'I Love You…So Much I Truly Might Love You Ichigo…I Want To Try, I want to believe I can love and not be haunted by her image wherever I go..Not anymore…..not anymore.'_

_Gomen= Sorry_

_Chan=Cute; Also Known as "Kawaii"_

_Kun= Mostly Referred To Boy's_

_San= Normal Greeting_

_Chichi= Father_

I Am Soo Sorry Guys!! I Kind Of Had A Writer's Block Cause Well…I Never Entirely Thought Out how They Got Together In My Mind! Hehe, But Now that The Confession Of Love Happened, We Can Get On With The Dates And Love And Tragic "Naughty" things that happen,Im Sorry For The Late Update! VERY Unlike Me To Be This Held Back I'll Try Not To Keep You Guys Off That Long Cuz I Kno How It Feels To Be Inpatient For A Good Story!! 33 Thasnk you Loyal Readers Arigato!!!33


	6. Story Announcements!

_Story Fans: Author Announcement_

I have made the 1st chapter for Bleach: My Dear Sweets With Our Fire and Ice Vol.2

I'm sorry people, but indeed I have made this chapter about a little more than a month ago, before I post Volume 2, I had a request from a friend to make a NejixHina love story. It shall only be 3 chapters long and since I'm not too inspired by Naruto, writing it would take awhile too.

For Volume 2:

I shall make it as a new story of course, not connect it to my first volume.

Like I Said before, my volumes are always 5 chapters long, if you think it should be at least 2 chapters longer, let me know.

My stories are always orbited around ROMANCE; SMUT, I believe there are too much fluff out there and not enough action, sorry ;D

If you don't like- RAPE/SMUT (graphic!)/or Kinky/Bloody Foreplays, then my story Fire and Ice is not for you! I don't like Rape, but with these characters in certain conditions I don't mind too graphic.

I enjoy ToshiroxIchigo A LOT!!! I'm in that phase for about a few months now and I fricking love it!

I shall immediately post the 1st chapter of vol.2 when the Naruto fanfic is done, I'm truly sorry guys!

~A Word Of Thanks~:

I want to thank all you faithful readers for reading my delightful happy fics! I have over 700 people all over my Bleach fic; encouraging me to think you guys like it so I shall continue my series of the best of my abilities.

People who are a fan and have me as a Favorite

ARIGATOU!!! I thank you guys!!

I shall also continue to improve my writing styles, so if the font or what not is bothersome, or I need to improve in a certain area, please let me know so I can make it much more enjoyable for you!

Thank you very much again fateful readers who stuck with me!!

_Much love,_

_Queen__Star__Origi__nals_


End file.
